My Lady D'Arbanville
by Aiedail Choupette
Summary: "Je n'avais pas tout de suite réalisé qu'Elle était morte. Chaque fois que je l'avais vue, allongée sur la table d'autopsie, j'avais eu l'impression dérangeante et insupportable qu'Elle allait se réveiller" SongFic


**Oui, je sais, dans le french fandom, le KIBBS est mort.**

Mais que voulez-vous, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Ceci n'est pas une traduction. Ceci est une songfic, basée sur la chanson de Cat Stevens : My Lady D'Arbanville. 

**Disclaimer : **_rien n'est à moi. Sinon, j'aurais pas laissé Kate mourir. Mouais, j'aurais attaché Sasha Alexander sur une chaise, avec des menottes, et je l'aurais enfermée dans un placard. _

**Enjoy'**_  
_

_

* * *

_

My Lady d'Arbanville

Le sang qui avait giclé lorsque Ari s'était effondré ne m'avait apporté aucun soulagement, aucun bonheur. Mon cœur était toujours aussi lourd. Voir le corps de Haswari tomber sur le sol n'avait pas allégé ma peine. Justice avait été faite, mais je n'en éprouvais aucune satisfaction.

J'étais retourné à la morgue, en quête de cette paix qui me manquait. Quand Ducky m'avait vu arriver, ils nous avait laissé en tête à tête, Elle et moi. Il avait mis son chapeau, enfilé son manteau, et m'avait adressé un dernier sourire avant de doucement s'éclipser.

_My Lady d'Arbanville_

_Why do you sleep so still_

_I'll wake you tomorrow_

_And you will be my fill, yes you will be my fill. _

Je n'avais pas tout de suite réalisé qu'Elle était morte. Chaque fois que je l'avais vue, allongée sur la table d'autopsie, j'avais eu l'impression dérangeante et insupportable qu'Elle allait se réveiller, se lever, et faire une remarquer acerbe, et bien placée, sur l'une de mes ex-femmes, ou sur le fait que la fille qui avait passé la nuit avec Tony ne devait même pas savoir épeler son nom de famille.

_My Lady d'Arbanville_

_Why does it grieve me so_

_But your heart is so silent_

_Why do you breathe so low, why do you breathe so low?_

La mort d'Ari avait rendu la disparition de Kate douloureusement réelle. Dès que je lançai un regard sur son visage, je sus que je ne la verrais plus, que je ne lui parlerais plus. Que je ne la toucherais plus. Je pensais que jamais aucun chagrin ne pourrait égaler celui que j'avais ressenti, celui qui avait poignardé mon être, lorsque ma femme et ma fille étaient mortes. Je me trompais.

_My Lady d'Arbanville_

_Why do you sleep so still_

_I'll wake you tomorrow_

_And you will be my fill, yes you will be my fill. _

Elle m'avait accompagné, pendant l'enquête. Elle était restée à mes côtés jusqu'au bout. Je ne voulais pas la laisser partir. Jamais je ne l'aurais laissée démissionner, je le lui avais dit le jour où je l'avais embauchée. J'aurais eu le pouvoir de l'en empêcher si elle l'avait voulu. Mais je ne pouvais pas lutter contre la mort. Si j'avais pu m'interposer, elle serait encore ici. Si j'avais pu m'interposer, elle se serait réveillée, demain.

_My Lady d'Arbanville_

_You look so cold tonight_

_Your lips feel like winter_

_Your skin has turned to white, your skin has turned to white. _

Je passai mes doigts sur son visage, dans une douce caresse. Elle était belle. Elle était morte. J'aurais du faire tant de choses. En réalité, je n'avais même pas été capable de tuer son meurtrier.

Elle était tellement intelligente. Tellement attirante. Il y aurait pu y avoir un « nous ». J'avais seulement préféré lui offrir un poste, plutôt qu'un bouquet de fleurs. Elle était morte à cause de cette proposition, elle était morte à cause de moi.

Néanmoins, je ne pouvais pas regretter ces deux ans passés à travailler avec elle. Elle était vraiment un bon agent. Elle était plus humaine -et donc plus friable, plus fragile- que je ne l'étais. Mais j'étais à genoux. Je n'avais pas su me ressaisir, serrer la main du directeur des Services Secrets sans aborder le sujet de Caitlin Todd, et prendre congé. Je n'avais pas su la regarder s'éloigner sans agir, une fois que j'eus su que j'avais la possibilité de faire d'elle un meilleur agent encore qu'elle ne l'était déjà, de la garder près de moi, de la faire mienne, en un sens. Je n'avais pas su faire tout ça et je ne le regrettais pas. Pas un instant. Et pourtant, je l'avais tuée.

_My Lady d'Arbanville_

_Why do you sleep so still_

_I'll wake you tomorrow_

_And you will be my fill, yes you will be my fill. _

Ari Haswari avait signé la perte de Kate, et la mienne en même temps. Je n'avais pensé qu'à protéger Ducky, Gérald et mon agent, lorsqu'ils avaient été pris en otage. Mais il m'avait mis en échec, et il était devenu mon obsession. Et au moment où j'avais cru pouvoir surmonter cette épreuve, je n'avais pas lâché. Je n'avais pas pu, pas alors que le légiste m'avait raconté qu'elle n'avait pas été capable de tuer Ari. Esclave des yeux de son meurtrier, comme j'avais été esclave des siens sur Air Force One. Faible au contact de son corps, à la sensation de son étreinte, comme moi dans les toilettes de l'avion, ou durant notre enquête sur le sous-marin. Il l'avait tuée, et et mourant, elle m'avait aussi tué, pour la troisième fois, après Shanon et Kelly.

Ari était un mystère pour moi. Il avait la possibilité, les moyens, de lui offrir la lune et les étoiles livrées avec. Il aurait pu la serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser. Il en avait probablement eu envie. Mais au lieu de cela, il lui avait mis une balle au milieu du front. Et moi qui aurais voulu poser mes lèvres sur sa peau, la caresser, et passer ma main dans ses cheveux, je n'avais pu que la regarder tomber au sol, et contempler la flaque de sang qui entourait sa tête et son corps comme une auréole entoure un ange. Je n'avais pu que fouiller désespérément les toits du regard à la recherche de son meurtrier déjà évanoui.

Et si elle se réveillait? Et s'il suffisait d'un baiser sur ses lèvres?

_My Lady d'Arbanville_

_Why does it grieve me so_

_But your heart is so silent_

_Why do you breathe so low, why do you breathe so low?_

Un autre agent viendrait la remplacer, mais rien ne serait comme avant, désormais.

Cette balle aurait du m'être destinée. Mais j'étais debout à côté de la dépouille de Kate, et le sang était chaud dans mes veines, et les battements de mon cœur emplissaient douloureusement mon esprit. Je n'étais plus le même, et ne le serais jamais plus.

Je ne supportais pas la peine de McGee et Dinozzo, et leurs disputes parce qu'ils étaient à fleur de peau. Ni la tristesse dans les yeux de Ducky. Ni les larmes d'Abby. Peut-être parce que je n'arrivais pas à pleurer.

_I loved you my Lady_

_Tough in your grave you lie_

_I'll always be with you_

_This rose will never die, this rose will never die. _

Je ne l'avais jamais embrassée. J'aurais voulu. J'aurais du. Mais en vérité, je n'en avais jamais eu le courage. Je n'avais jamais réussi à accepter totalement mes sentiments. Ce n'était pas l'amour passionné de Roméo et Juliette. C'était autre chose. Différent. C'était une complicité, c'était la conscience de la présence de l'autre sans un mot, c'était un lien tendre, indestructible, et inavoué.

Je me détournai, près à partir. Nous resterions toujours avec elle. Elle resterait toujours avec nous, éternellement jeune. Elle resterait toujours avec moi, éternellement belle. Lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille n'aurait servi à rien, à présent. Mais je l'aimais. Oui. Elle ne me quitterait jamais et jamais je ne la laisserais partir. Semper Fi.


End file.
